Couple on Fire
by dreamkent
Summary: Rated M for violence, sexuality, & language. Lucas and Brooke Scott move to Mexico with their family. Their daughter is kidnapped. Brooke and Lucas do whatever it takes to get her back. INSPIRED by "Man on Fire" but my own different storyline.
1. Prologue

**I know I have no business starting a NEW story, but I watched Man on Fire the other night and realized that I've never seen the entire movie and I loved, loved, LOVED it! So here is a prologue and you let me know if I should continue it! I am excited to write a story like this and the dials in my mind were winding and I had this idea...so read and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**-Couple on Fire-  
**

**Prologue**

"_**Revenge is a meal best served cold!" –Creasy, Man on Fire**_

My entire body was aching. I couldn't move. I tried opening my eyes but it was too painful. I was lying on my back and I felt…cold. _Open your eyes_. I struggled to open them and when I did the sun was blazing into my sight. I coughed and then I heard a small whimper. I turned my head towards the sound and I couldn't breathe.

I reached my hand out and I couldn't reach her. My wife. My beautiful wife was face down on the ground, her head was facing me and a dark red pool of blood poured slowly from her mouth.

"No." I said and I tried moving closer to her but it was impossible.

"Lucas." She coughed and hot tears started to pool up in my eyes.

"Brooke, don't you dare leave me." I choked on my words.

"She's gone." She was finally able to move and her hand met mine.

I clasped my hand around her small one.

"It's not over…you and me are going to survive this." Everything started rushing back to me.

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYY__!" Her screams made my ears bleed. _

"_Maddy." I whispered because I couldn't move as the blood poured from my chest._

"_MADELYN!" My wife screamed into the air._

_I looked over and saw her trying to fight off the men who were prying our daughter from her and she fell to her knees as she was shot three times in the chest. _

"_BROOKE!" _

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer as the memories drained me. Everything went black.

* * *

**So should I continue this? I want to because I am very excited to explore a darker side to Brooke and Lucas, make them revenge, thrill seekers! Let me know what you think! xoxo**


	2. Getting There

**A/N: Okay so I've only had 3 reviews and I must say that I WANT to continue with this story because I want to do something completely different and I am looking forward to taking my time with this particular type of story.**

**As always:**

**_dianehermans_: thank you so much for believing in my stories!**

**_pam_: I am so sorry that the name of Brooke and Lucas's daughter bothers you. Trust me we have had our share of kidnappings around me as well. It is something tragic that happens every day. I am glad though that you are very interested in the story even with the name. Also, no Lucas will have nothing to do with the kidnapping, I just watched Man on Fire and this story idea came to me. It will not be like the movie, just the whole revenge aspect of it.**

**_Brookerayne_: as always I love your feedback and it made me laugh to see that you hated this movie but it is just an inspiration. The storyline of the movie will not be the same as the one I am going to create. I just want to sink my teeth into different types of genres and see where my strengths are and where my weaknesses are. I can totally understand why action wouldn't appeal to you, lol, but I do love that you want to see where it goes and hopefully you might like it lol and yes this will be dark of course with Lucas's past which I will start to introduce in this first chapter and of course when their daughter is finally taken from them. Brooke will definitely go through a lot of changes once that happens! And of course if you don't enjoy this fic if it becomes successful for me, it will not hurt my feelings if you choose not to continue reading :)..I promise. Some things aren't for everyone!**

**So this first chapter is just to get us started, I want to sort of have it at a movie pace. You know movies start out a little slower introducing us to the characters and the storyline that is going to unravel. Hopefully I am successful at it! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting There  
**

I clutched my water in my hand tightly and rubbed my finger under my chin. Her delicate hand went to my arm and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're going to be okay." She said.

I smiled at her and then turned to my beautiful, sleeping seven year old daughter beside my wife. She had her bear wrapped tightly in her arms as she slept. I hated flying, I detested flying, but you'd think I'd be used to it by now because of my job. Well previous job. I let out a sigh and turned to face forward again. There was so much about my life that my family didn't know. My wife didn't know that when I left after high school graduation, I wasn't just going into the military; I was going into the CIA. Apparently my abilities were something they were interested in. I was quite good at persuasion; I had the knowledge of six different languages and became a spy for the United States government. Through my training I learned how to kill a guy with just one swift motion of my hand. _I _am a weapon. I never had the heart to tell my wife about my life. She was my air, my life as well as our amazing daughter. At twenty eight years old I served my time and now along with my brother, Nathan and his family, we joined together to create our own company in cleaning and preserving the water in Mexico.

Nathan was farther back in first class with his wife and my dearest friend, Haley. She was six months pregnant and happier than I'd ever seen her. I smiled to myself as we all have come so far. My brother was the only one who knew what my previous job was and what I was capable of. It was three years ago when my partner, Peyton Sawyer, was murdered before my eyes that I had a nervous breakdown. I drank myself near to death but it was my wife and my daughter that was able to bring me back to the light. Brooke Penelope Davis Scott was my angel from above, my saving grace. I owed her everything and I would never forget the first time I saw her dimpled smile.

_I was buried in my worn out copy of Julius Caesar sitting next to my best friend when I got a whiff of jasmine. I looked up and walking with my brother was a gorgeous brunette who had the cutest dimples as she smiled. If she was able to distract me from my favorite book then I definitely had to know her._

"_Hey Luke, Haley, this is Brooke Davis, she's new to Tree Hill and was in my first period class." _

"_It's nice to meet you. So you're the brooding brother and you're the best friend who is secretly in love with Hot Shot over here?" She pointed to each of us as she labeled us and all of our mouths fell open. _

_She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound. _

"_I'm Lucas the older, more mature brother." I held my hand out to her and she took it and I instantly had a connection with her and I felt she noticed as well._

"_I'm Haley but I am not too sure about the secretly in love with Nathan." She blushed as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Well if you're not then he is." She winked at Nathan and I was amazed. _

_She had only known Nathan for about an hour and a half and she was already extremely observant._

_The bell rang and students everywhere started to disperse._

"_What is your next class?" I asked her._

_She looked down at her schedule as the wind picked up her hair and she brushed it out of her face. Beautiful._

"_English with Roderick." _

_I grinned from ear to ear._

"_That's great because that's where I'm headed and you're in luck! I am pretty much his favorite so if you would like a proper tour, I could show you around and we can be late." _

_She smirked and placed her hand on her hip._

"_I like your style broody boy. Hot Shot, tutor girl, I'll catch up with you two later." She walked over, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet._

"_Lead the way."_

I smiled at the memory and the day I realized I was in love with that girl.

"What's on your mind dear husband?"

I grinned to myself and turned to face her.

"I was remembering the first time I met you and how I instantly fell in love with you."

She smirked and looked over her shoulder.

"Follow me in about five minutes." She winked at me and unbuckled her seat belt and I kinked my eyebrow.

Sex on a plane? Yes please. I looked over my shoulder and Brooke said something to Haley as my brother blushed and shook his head. I let out a small chuckle and did as she asked. I waited five minutes and casually started towards the back of the jet and as I passed my brother and sister in law I got the…

"Shame on you two." Haley whispered as she shook her head again.

I grinned at her and I was immediately grabbed into the bathroom and Brooke wrapped her legs around me.

"I've missed this." She said as she yanked on my shirt bringing me crashing into her.

I smiled against her lips and brought my arms around her waist. We used to fool around in all different types of places and it always drove me crazy. She would sneak up on me and surprise me. I can't recall how many times she would pull me into a supply closet, an empty classroom, or my favorite where we could always get caught, the locker rooms in high school.

She started unbuttoning my shirt and I reached my hands down to her bare thighs and pushed her dress up her legs. Even at twenty eight, her body was still the one she had at eighteen. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"I love you so much, Lucas." She moaned against my lips.

I pulled back as she went for my belt and unzipped my pants. She reached her hands in my boxers and exposed my dick. I growled deep in my throat and brought her hips closer and buried myself inside of her.

"Ahh." She moaned as she threw her head back against the wall.

I started pumping into her smoothly and slowly at first knowing it would drive her crazy. I dug my fingers into her hips as she gasped.

"Luke, baby, don't tease me."

"Oh you mean like this?" I pulled out slowly leaving only the tip of my dick in her as she begged for me and then I pumped into her furiously and she dug her nails into my shoulders.

I reached for her mouth again and let my tongue take control over hers. I increased my thrusts vigorously until she was screaming into my mouth and we both let our releases go and melted into each other. I pulled back and kissed her forehead and then her lips gently.

"You are a bad girl, Mrs. Scott."

She purred.

"It will never tire me to hear you call me that." She brought her hands around my neck and brought me closer to her and kissed me once more.

In the little space, she zipped my pants back up, refastened my belt buckle and straightened my shirt out, and fluffed my hair. I helped pull her dress back down and smooth it out as she ruffled her hair. It was like nothing ever happened.

"I love you husband." She kissed me once more.

"I love you wife."

She exited quietly and I waited another moment before following her again getting the jokingly disappointed eyes from Haley as Nathan snickered.

Brooke dozed off for the rest of the flight as images and details from my _secret_ life flashed before my eyes. At twenty eight years old, I lived a life of war more than someone who could retire at fifty. I leaned my head back and tried to sleep myself. My nightmares had gotten better over the years being with my family but the memories would always be there to haunt me in the back of my mind. All the tortures, the deaths, and the corruption of foreign countries would never be erased. It was a part of my job to go into these corrupt environments and persuade others to betray their country for information that we required to bring these enemies and monsters down. I shook my head and tried to think about Brooke and Maddy.

"_She's so beautiful, Lucas." _

_I ran my finger across the photo of Brooke holding our two year old daughter._

"_These two women are the most important people in my life." _

_She smiled and reached into her purse and opened her wallet to show me a picture of her own. In it was a picture of a beautiful blonde girl. _

"_She's beautiful as well." I laughed as I examined the little girl._

"_Yeah she's not mine biologically. I can't have children but the man I fell in love with had a daughter that the mother abandoned. After Jake and I got married at nineteen, I adopted her as my own." _

_I was shocked. Peyton has been my partner now for about a year and we never talked about our families. She was nothing like Brooke and that's what made it easier for me to work with her. I would never cheat on Brooke, but being away from her at long lengths of time makes me miss her like crazy and temptations are always there, but with Peyton it was never an issue. We were too much a like and not only did I love my family, but Peyton adored hers. _

"NO." I woke up in a sweat as the stewardess came on the intercom and told us to fasten our seatbelts as we were getting close to landing in Mexico City.

"Lucas, baby, are you okay?" Brooke reached over and caressed my face.

"Yes." I breathed as I looked into her eyes and then our angel that was staring back at me I knew that everything was okay…for now.

"Daddy, did you have a nightmare?"

"No baby girl, daddy's okay."

Brooke didn't buy it but I also didn't want to scare my little girl anymore. I remember a few months after Peyton's brutal death, I would have night terrors that left me screaming in the night and I won't forget when I hit Brooke during my sleep. I wanted to die knowing that I ever laid my hands on her like that even if it was out of my control. Maddy was there when it happened and for a few weeks after that she wouldn't really speak to me. Brooke never hated me nor blamed me for it; she was just devastated that I left the 'battle zone' with emotional scars. It was then that I decided to go see a therapist and get my shit together. I was young and had a family. I shouldn't be dealing with these types of problems, but I was and I had to put my family first.

We landed in Mexico City and it was so beautiful for a country that had severe crime but Nathan and I knew the risks in moving here, but we were given the opportunity to change an entire country. The four of us talked long and hard about it, but we were moving into a neighborhood that is heavily guarded and safer than the rest of the city.

The five of us gathered our luggage and was met with a personal cab that drove us to our new homes. We got there safely and we explored Nathan and Haley's house first. It was a three bedroom home with a fenced in back yard. It was perfect for the family they wanted to start for themselves.

Brooke, Maddy, and I were taken to our new home and I had to say I was quite impressed. It was a four bedroom house that had a guesthouse. We were offered a full staff but it wasn't necessary for us. Brooke loved to cook and take care of her family. Maddy ran through the house and found her room. Everything was already arranged for us before our arrival. We had all new furniture except for what Maddy wanted to bring with her and we had that shipped in advanced. Brooke sold her clothing company to be with her family so we got quite a bit of money from that and of course my bank account that the CIA has provided for me for my time served.

My personal assistant I hired a few weeks prior for our company already fully stocked the kitchen and of course the liquor cabinet. I was sure at first that she confused my house with Nathan's on this one. I haven't had a drink in nearly two years and I didn't plan on drinking anytime soon. Brooke noticed me standing in front of the liquor cabinet and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"You know I am never one to judge, but it's not like you were ever an alcoholic. You drank to drown your sorrows from the time you served in the military. I can never imagine what you went through but its okay if you ever want a drink."

Could I possibly love this woman anymore than I already do? I turned in her arms, grabbed her face gently, and kissed her.

"I love you, you know that?" I brushed her bangs from her face.

"Of course I do and you know how much I love you!" She stood on her tip toes and became eye level with me.

We were interrupted by a throat clearing and I smiled.

"Get a room." She giggled and I let go of my wife and chased my daughter.

Her giggles carried through the house and an overwhelming feeling of bliss came over me. We were starting fresh and I was getting a feeling of nostalgia. This was going to work out perfectly for us. Nathan and I were doing something for a country that needed a change for the better. Mexico's water was always dirty and unsafe to drink. We are hoping that our company can spread the change into South America as well. It was going to be a long process and we wanted to do this right.

Maddy on the other hand was at first a little resilient. She was afraid that she wouldn't make friends because in every way whether Brooke wants to admit it or not, Maddy was just like me. A little shy, reclusive, and she had a passion for literature. Instead of watching Disney movies, she wanted to watch BBC productions of Classic literature. Brooke was shocked but got over it quickly when she would become engrossed along with Maddy as well. My two lovely ladies becoming mesmerized by one of my passions was priceless. Of course, though, Maddy had a lot of her mom in her too. Maddy would never leave the house unless she was dressed to kill. That was one of Brooke's favorite things to do was to dress Maddy and they would rave together about what they both would wear in and out of the house. I loved every moment of their banter together. Maddy would tell her mom to wear diamonds when Brooke wanted to wear pearls. Maddy wanted to wear black when Brooke wanted her to wear red. It was always fun as I stood in the corner and watched them.

It has been a long day and Maddy asked me to put her to bed. I tucked her in tight and read a little of Romeo and Juliet to her. Now of course this was my least favorite of Shakespeare but for a seven year old, she was in love.

"Daddy, I think I am going to like it here." Maddy interrupted and I smiled at her.

"Me too baby girl. I think it will be great for us all."

"You promise me you aren't having any more nightmares?"

When I looked down at her and saw that look on her face, I knew I couldn't lie to her. I placed the book down on her bedside table and brushed the hair from her face.

"You know I can never lie to you. They aren't nightmares anymore, but sometimes I might have a bad dream. I lost a very dear friend to me during my last job and you know she has a daughter out there around your age. We used to talk about you both all the time and wanted to get together so you two could meet, but we never got that chance." I've never told Madelyn about Peyton and Jenny before but I felt compelled to spill about it now.

"Did you love your friend?" She asked me.

I smiled.

"When I was away for my job, Peyton was my partner. We were always together; she was my only friend, so yeah I loved her like I love your Aunt Haley."

She smiled and then became sad.

"I would have loved to have known her." She said and this little girl was brighter than I ever thought she could be.

"Maybe one day you can meet her daughter, Jenny."

Her eyes started drooping and she yawned.

"I would like that and I love you, daddy." Her eyes finally closed for the night's sleep.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too baby girl." I whispered and walked to my bedroom where Brooke was sitting on the bed spreading lotion along her sun-kissed legs.

"So what was tonight's bedtime story?" Brooke asked as she finished with her legs and flipped on her stomach to face me as I walked over to my side of the bed.

"Romeo and Juliet." I smirked.

"Of course she would pick that." She giggled as she got to her feet and took off her robe.

As always I am always left breathless when I see her only wearing a slinky, sexy nightgown.

"I am not sure if I am more shocked to see you completely naked or wearing something like that." I said as took off my collared shirt and pulled my undershirt over my head.

"Well I know I will always be amazed to see you shirtless my sexy man." She scooted closer to me on her knees and helped me out of my dress pants.

I let my hands glide up her arms and to her shoulders massaging them.

"We are doing the right thing, aren't we?" I asked her and she smiled nervously.

"I could not be more proud of you Lucas. You are doing something for a country that needs it. I think it's one of the most selfless things you've ever done. I want to help you with this and I wouldn't have agreed to move our family here if I didn't think you and Nathan would fail." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Now it's been a long day with you know, the sex this morning to say goodbye to our home in Tree Hill, the sex on the plane, and the move in." She kissed me between each sentence.

I laughed and kissed her once more.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us." I got into the bed with her and cut off my bedside lamp.

"We're going to be okay, Lucas. I just know it."

I pulled her into my arms and I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. If she says we're going to be okay, then I trust her. I closed my eyes and a high pitch scream echoed through my head.


	3. Escape

**A/N: Okay new chapter! **

**Replies to YOUR replies:  
**

**_Liverpoolss: _I am glad you are excited and want more! Thank you!  
**

**_pam: _As always thanks for being understanding and not really caring about accuracy of their business! Something that I enjoy doing is as weird as it sounds writing sex scenes as it is something so emotional, spiritual, and physical you can share with another human being...and I love writing it for BL...lol...and I love writing Haley as the mom type because BJL was the perfect Haley James Scott!  
**

**_CaseyJr: _Thank you for loving this story so far and let me just say this: I already have an issue with rape even though I was dangerously close to writing it and insinuating it in my story, A Thousand Years, but let me definitely reassure you that Maddy will not be raped or physically harmed in this story...I definitely do not do well with child abuse in any way, shape or form...Brooke and Lucas will go through some serious physical, emotional, and mental changes after the kidnapping of their daughter and their wounds...this is where the story, of course, will turn darker! :)**

**_xXalienatedXx: _I am glad you like the start of this and you really don't have to watch the movie to really know anything about my story. I really was just inspired by the movie's storyline and I am creating my own with lots of twists to the movie's plot. Luke does have a lot of personal demons and Brooke is just Brooke who loves Lucas with all of her heart!  
**

**_dianehermans: _Yes this story will be different and I think you will like it!  
**

**_Courtneylovejason: _I am glad you are interested and I hope you continue to read it and DO enjoy it :)  
**

**_fireangel08: _YAY I am glad you are enjoying it and of course I always enjoy writing the BL sex lol  
**

**_craxygirl54: _as always thank you for your lovely replies...it's always okay to be late! I am just glad you still find the time to read and review! :)  
**

**Okay everyone NEW chapter is up! YAY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape  
**

Two weeks have gone by since our move to Mexico and we were making it out alright. Nathan and I had visited the new headquarters that had been built specifically for our company. Madelyn was getting along great with her new school and gradually learning more about the Spanish language. She was able to make a friend with another American girl who moved here about a year ago. Brooke has become the best stay at home mom as well as a secretary. I told her it was not necessary for her to actually _work_ at the company but she insisted. Haley was doing surprisingly very well with her pregnancy as I remember Brooke at six months. Luckily I was allowed a leave of absence from my _job_ to take care of Brooke when it got to a point where she couldn't be alone and I wanted to be there for her.

Brooke constantly asked for pickles and ice cream. It was her craving and she would get seriously pissed if the house was ever empty of either one. I was looking over some paperwork when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I motioned.

Nathan let himself in and sat across from me and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head and leaned forward on his desk.

"We made the right decision moving here…right?" He questioned and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think we didn't?

"It's not that…it's just Tree Hill was our home and I realize we are doing an amazing thing here but we are just so out of our element."

I grinned at him and threw the stack of papers onto the desk.

"You do realize that I know everything there is to know about Mexico. Conozco los secretos de México." I said in my perfect Spanish accent.

"Wow, it is still amazing to hear you speak in a different language. Hell my mind was blown that one time I caught you speaking Russian. I'm just glad that you told me what you really did back then." He ran his hand through his jet black hair.

"Yeah well I broke the most important rule by telling you but…if anything were to ever happen to me." I placed my hand over my face as images of a tortured Peyton flashed across my eyes.

It was after Peyton's death that I went to my brother and my brother alone. I told him everything. I told him how I was approached during my senior year of high school after a paper I wrote on the art of persuasion that caught the eye of an elite professor and then a man in a black suit dressed to kill came to me. He asked me all these questions about my ideas and the research I used, read over my transcripts, and asked if I would like to join their program. I had to admit that I was extremely interested. Once I was invited to DC, I was taken into the pentagon, the capitol, and then debriefed on the program. The CIA wanted me and they wanted me specifically for field work.

I told them it was something I had to think about, process and they gave me the perfect alibi: the military. It was strictly important that I didn't repeat anything I saw or heard. It was never a joke and nothing to fuck with. Hell I am sure that after Brooke and I got married, they set up all kinds of surveillance to insure that even as my wife, I wouldn't tell my dirty little secrets to Brooke.

But after Peyton and I got in too deep with our last case, it led to the most brutal scene of torture that I was forced to watch.

"Lucas!

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my brother and then his face fell.

"Where were you just now?

"Peru." I got up from my desk and walked over to the small fridge in my office and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry." Nathan never really knew what to say after everything I told him.

I was even surprised that he didn't hate or resent me for keeping one of the biggest secrets I could have ever possibly withheld. Besides the murder of my partner and friend, Nathan thought it was pretty amazing that I was given the opportunity to work with the CIA. A part of me believed he was jealous, but the other part of me knew that I was the one who was really jealous. Nathan went on to live both of our dreams and played college ball and even went pro for a brief period of time but was seriously injured and gave that up when Haley mentioned she wanted to start a family. Shortly after that, I resigned from the CIA and Nathan and I started talking about what we could do together.

"Don't be sorry. I am the one who is lost right now."

We were interrupted when Brooke walked in.

"Oh how are my two favorite boys." She gave Nathan a quick peck at the corner of his mouth and then threw her arms around me pulling me into her embrace as she kissed me slow and sweet.

"Ugh, I think I'm blind now.

"You could always leave." Brooke leaned back and cocked her head towards Nathan.

"You know I might just do that." He winked at us and got up to leave.

Brooke turned back to face me and let out a beautiful sigh. After I joined the CIA, I instantly knew that I didn't deserve Brooke Davis. After the things I witnessed and did, I didn't deserve her because I had lied to her continuously. She never deserved that but I could never bear to tell her the truth and have her run away from me.

"So I am bored." She took her index finger and began to trace the outline of my shirt across my chest.

I smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I gripped my hands around her waist tightly and pulled her quickly into me as she gasped.

"Well our zany, beautiful daughter is still at school and I finished all of my tasks for the day." She was so beautiful sometimes I wondered how I was ever so lucky to have her fall in love with me.

"Why do you love me?" I asked her as I began to unzip her dress and she moaned a little as my fingers caressed her bare skin along her back.

"Because unlike every other boy who ever showed me interest, you saw me as more than just a pair of legs and a good lay." She flinched as she said it and I remember her notorious ways.

"_Why do you act this way?" I was frustrated and she became appalled that I would even ask that out loud._

"_Excuse me?" She asked with that sheepish grin._

"_This." I pointed towards her, "You wear revealing clothes that actually hides your grace, you act dumb when we both know you really aren't, you gossip to other girls when you hate those who do gossip, and you act like it's okay to sleep around when I know deep down that it hurts you." _

_Her whole body flinched as I let my words sink deep down and hit her core._

"_You think you know me, but you obviously don't know a single damn thing about me!" She spat at me and started to walk away. _

_I couldn't let her leave without letting her know how I really feel._

"_I know that when you twirl your hair around your finger, you're really embarrassed about something. I know that when you kink your eyebrow, you're trying to be cute. You quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. You miss your parents even though you will never admit to it. Most of all, when you bite your lip in frustration when someone hurts one of your friends, you poke that lip back out," I move closer to her, "and you march towards the person that has hurt them and you have this amazing ability to make them apologize." I am standing right in front of her and her mouth is slightly parted in shock._

"_I—"_

_I cut her off as I kiss her. Four whole long months of wanting to desperately do that, I have now found the courage to and it feels amazing. She pulls back and places her fingers lightly on her lips. _

"_You shouldn't have done that." She starts to walk away and I grab her arm and pull her back to me._

"_Brooke." I linger and this time she is the one who is kissing me and it becomes so passionate that I don't think I've ever experienced this kind of euphoria. _

_Yeah, I've dated girls but nothing has ever felt like this._

"Make love to me Lucas." She breathed and I went to lock my door. The only windows in my office were facing the view of the city.

She was already leaning against my desk and like every cliché moment at a time like this, I pushed everything off my desk and removed Brooke's unzipped dress. She lay in all her glory completely naked and she arched her eyebrow.

"Shame on you Mrs. Scott. You should be punished for leaving the house without any panties on." I stood between her parted legs and she winked at me.

"Lucas, take me please." She sat up and went to unzip my pants as I started kissing down her neck.

This woman is my everything and I will do whatever she asks of me and just like that, I did as she requested. I thrust fully into her and she threw her arms around my neck as I thrust into her a few times. She moaned and I pulled her arms from around me and with my hands around her waist, I helped lower her onto the desk as she lay on her back with her legs wrapped securely around me. She was the most gorgeous creature ever and she belonged to me. How did I ever get so lucky?

Her hands crept up to her breasts as she ran her hands all over body and I became jealous. As I continued to make love to her slowly as she wanted, I leaned over and started running my hands over her body and she allowed me to do so. I found her hands and intertwined our fingers together as I began to slowly kiss her.

As I was getting closer to my release, I increased my thrusts.

"I love you so much, Luke.

"I love you.

Just like that we both climaxed together. I hovered over her as she began to caress my back tenderly.

"Oh I do love you." She whispered in my ear.

"You make me do crazy things, my love." I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her once more.

She smiled and pushed us up as she sat on the edge of the desk and I was back on my feet.

"Just remember I am the only one who can do that for you." She smiled and winked at me.

I helped her get dressed and she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Okay, well I need to go and collect our daughter and take her to her music lesson. She loves playing the piano. I am glad it was something we all could agree on." She giggled.

The three of us hardly ever agreed on anything together but choosing the right instrument for Maddy to play well that was easy.

Brooke licked her lips after I made sure she looked appropriate to leave the room.

"You are too sexy for your own good." I said and she smiled.

"Just remember that you are the only one who gets to revel in that matter." She kissed me sweetly just like she had the first time we kissed over a decade ago.

"I love you."

"I love you. Tell our daughter I love her too and that I'll be home soon." I kissed her on the forehead and she left.

Nathan and I spent the rest of the day on conference calls to our investors and near the end we went to get something to eat. Haley decided to spend time with Brooke and Maddy at one of the local street markets. Of course Nathan and I sent our personal assistants with them just in case because of safety issues. Brooke called us and said they made it back to the house safely.

It was amazing to eat real Mexican food. Every ingredient was fresh and different. That was one thing that was pretty amazing about living in this country. The food was filled with fresh spices, meats, and grains. It was a wonderful thing that reminded Nathan and me of my mother's cooking.

Nathan and I grew up in two different households. We share the same father with different mothers. Our dad went crazy and killed Nathan's mother, Deb, and then shot himself leaving Nathan a note saying, _I'm sorry. Tell Lucas I'm sorry. –Your Father, Dan Scott._

It was sickening to learn that a man like that was a human being. He abandons me and my mother, impregnates another woman shortly after my mother and abuses Nathan emotionally and verbally until Dan's dying day. My mother immediately took in Nathan at thirteen and we had our shares of hate and soon enough before Brooke came into the picture, Nathan and I worked out our problems and we've been the best brothers and friends anyone can ask for.

I was so happy to be home to see my daughter and wife. Haley was sitting in the common area reading a book while Brooke braided Maddy's hair into a fishtail. When Brooke turned towards me I noticed her knotted fishtail as well. Oh like mother like daughter, those two. I shook my head and walked over to Haley. I kissed the top of her head and placed my hand on her belly and she smiled. Nathan greeted Brooke and Maddy and we swapped places with our families.

"Hey daddy!" Maddy poked out her lips and I chuckled at her.

I bent down and gave her a quick peck and then looked up to see Brooke poking out her lips just as Maddy did. I laughed even harder and she winked at me. I bent down to kiss Brooke as well but of course letting my lips linger on hers.

"How was your day, ladies?" I asked as I sat down in front of Maddy as she started to play with my hair.

"It was great! I found this really nice dress that's not made for a pregnant woman but flows just like one." Haley said resting her hand on her swollen belly.

"Yes and it looks absolutely beautiful on you too, Haley! We really should go back soon and get you some more of those. You be the hippest preggers!"

Brooke and Haley laughed and Nathan kissed Haley's hand.

"How was your day at school Maddy?" I looked up at my daughter and she smiled.

"Well, I met a boy."

My ears perked up immediately and I turned to face her.

"Excuse me?

"She met a boy in her class. He's actually really cute." Brooke pulled Maddy's head up to face her and she kissed the top of her head returning to the braid.

"She's seven years old! What do you really know about this boy?" I questioned. Nathan and Haley began snickering.

"He plays the violin, he likes to read, and he has this really cool bike.

My daughter was Brooke. In this moment gushing over boys, she was the girl I met back in high school, well not _entirely_ the girl I met back then. Brooke has always taken a different approach with Madelyn when it came to boys. Brooke grew up with distant parents and a part of her blamed that for the reason she slept around and never got her emotions involved. But now, Brooke told Maddy of love and how when you find it, you hold onto it, and you never let boys take advantage of you. I was so proud of my wife when I overheard this conversation.

"I don't like this kid." I said as I got to my feet.

"Babe, he rides a bicycle and has an X-Men lunchbox; I think we're okay with this one." She gave me that look. That look that says I will demolish you if you try to refute me.

My phone rang and when I noticed it was blocked, I slightly panicked and gave Nathan a look only he knows.

"Excuse me." I kissed Brooke on the forehead and winked at Maddy.

I went into the bedroom to take the call.

"Hello." I said sternly.

"_California."_

My stomach dropped.

"It's a sunny day." I said looking over my shoulder just to make sure Brooke had not followed me.

"_Agent Scott."_

"I'm retired."

"_Yes, well we were instructed to call you and let you know that Senor Degrachi has escaped prison. It's protocol to inform former agents of their assignments unfinished."_

Unfinished? Are you fucking kidding me? I sat through a forty eight hour torture of my partner to finally get that bastard myself and place him behind bars where he belongs. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to wrap my bare hands around his throat and kill him in cold blood.

"I understand. Should I be concerned?"

"_Sir, as a former and retired agent, I feel you already know the answer to that question." _

"Thank you." I replied harshly, hung up the phone and really wanted to reach through it and slap the poor, helpless girl around and let her know that these matters are serious and should not involve slight curves of sarcasm as she so intently did.

I walked back into the room and Nathan looked up at me.

"Everything okay?" Brooke stood and gave me a look and I nodded.

Nathan looked at me and knew something was wrong but this wasn't the time or the place to get into it. Haley and Nathan said their goodbyes and Madelyn got ready for bed. So much was going through my mind that I didn't even know really what to do right now. Should I risk telling my family or strongly believe that Degrachi's escape has nothing to do with me? _You are a complete idiot to believe that this has nothing to do with you! _

I threw my fist down onto my dresser and when I turned to my left I saw Brooke standing in the doorway startled.

"Shit, Brooke, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

"Lucas, you didn't _scare_ me but I am concerned. What was that phone call about?" She was by my side now and pulled me into her arms.

This is where I felt safe and reassured that everything was going to be alright: her arms.

"It's nothing really, I promise. I am just stressed and overworked about the new company. Sometimes it's a lot more than I can handle pretty girl." I clasped her chin gently in between my fingers and kissed her.

It seemed to work and relaxed her a little but Brooke Davis Scott knew me sometimes better than myself but she'll let it go for now.

"If you say so my love." She kissed me again.

Once we were settled into bed, I had a hard time falling asleep but once I did…I didn't like where my dreams took me.

"_For the love of God, please stop it!" My hands were tied with barbed wire behind my back as I was strapped down in a wooden chair as I refused to watch the sandy blonde in front of me lose another finger._

"_You give us what we want." _

_I didn't have the information that he wanted. I didn't know anything about this second agenda of Senor Degrachi's schemes. Peyton and I were only informed that he was a terrorist that needed to be stopped. We were never debriefed on a project called Cercada._

_Peyton's screams filled the room again as the burly South American took the serrated knife along Peyton's back. Peyton was a bloody mess and after some time torturing her, the disgusting filthy pig would come over and practice some of his skills on me. _

"_You two seem to be a difficult task for me to break. I've never had two people so devoted to keep their mouths shut!" Degrachi rubbed his hand over his scruffy face as his thick Spanish accent pierced my ears._

"_That's because we don't know anything. We were only sent here to capture you and place you behind bars!" I spat out and as I looked over at Peyton, the color in her face was flourishing. _

_She could not die here, I will not allow it!_

"_Let my friend go and you can do whatever you want with me!"_

"_No, don't!" She was barely able to speak._

"_You listen to me, you have a daughter and a wonderful husband who adores you, I will not let you die here. Do you hear me?" I used every strength I had left in me to make her understand I was not going to fail her. _

_She looked up at me with pleading eyes and shook her head as we both forgot we were not the only two people in the room._

"_So do you Luke!"_

"_That is enough! I do not believe your lies and if I have to kill her to make you tell me then so be it." Degrachi nodded his head to the burly beast and he continued his torturing of Peyton._

_Her screams; it will be a sound I will never forget. Just like that…Peyton ceased to exist._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lucas! LUCAS!" Brooke was shaking me and I couldn't control my limbs anymore as I grabbed her by the arms and I towered over her.

Her hands went to my face and I blinked a few times taking in my surroundings as I realized I was about to hurt my beautiful wife. I panicked and jumped away from her and balled up against the bed on the floor resting my head between my legs.

Brooke ran into the other room to reassure Maddy that everything was okay just like she used to. I started to shake with fear. I wanted to die every time I touched Brooke that way. I wanted to die every time I saw fear behind her hazel eyes. Her soft touch pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Baby look at me." She placed her hands around my face and forced me to look at her as tears stung my eyes.

"I…I…God if I ever hurt you." I wanted to touch her. I wanted to reach out to her and let her know that I would die a thousands death before I ever inflict harm on her.

"Lucas, you would never hurt me…NEVER! I know that!" She brushed the sweaty hair from my forehead and kissed it gently.

"Still…it never settles right with me especially after the first time." I began to shake and Brooke pulled me into her arms.

"Is Madelyn alright?" I asked pained.

"Of course. She's worried about you but I assured her that you are just stressed and some times that causes bad dreams and then she said it was because you were thinking about your friend.

I have never told Brooke about Peyton. When I got back from being in the hospital recuperating from my wounds, I terminated my position and went straight home to be with my family. Brooke never asked any questions and I never had the heart to tell her what happened either.

"Peyton." I breathed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Her name was Peyton." I said wiping the tears that began to pour from my eyes.

"A woman?" She asked not jealous but saddened.

"Yeah. She was my…" How do I tell her this without actually telling her.

"She was the first person I met when I was in the military. We became close because we had the two people we loved most in the world waiting on our safe return. She has a daughter around Maddy's age and a husband who adored her. I watched her die.

Brooke was always one of the most compassionate people I ever knew, more so than my mother at times. She began to cry and this time I pulled her into my arms to be held.

"I am so sorry Lucas…I…was she young?" She looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"Yes. She was my age, so she was twenty-five." I kissed the side of her face.

"That is just awful. What happened with her family?

I remember that day as well.

_I was asked to speak on Peyton's behalf at her funeral, but I didn't know what to say other than that I am sorry and this is all my fault. Peyton's death was my fault!_

_I said a few words explaining that Peyton was a warm, kind person who had a laugh that made you laugh. Then her little girl as I spoke walked up to the podium and held my hand as I spoke about her mother. Tears left my eyes._

_I was the one who handed the neatly, perfectly wrapped American flag to the newly widowed Jake Jegelski. I had made a mistake in calling her Peyton Sawyer as opposed to Peyton Jegelski, but that's the person I knew: Peyton Sawyer. In the field she went by that name for safety reasons. _

"_So you knew my wife well, it seems." It wasn't intended as an insinuation, he was just curious._

"_Yes. We have a lot in common. I have a wife and a daughter around Jenny's age. It's what brought us close together. We would spend a lot of time talking about our families. She truly loved both of you more than anything in the world." _

_He smiled as I said those words and he was genuinely happy in that moment during this time of mourning._

"_Well that was Peyton. She did love us more than anything and sometimes I wondered if we ever deserved her." He let out a nervous laugh and I smiled._

"_Trust me you did. She told me what she did for Jenny and what you have done for her. You two deserved each other. I am sorry we have never met before now, it was something Peyton and I both discussed: bringing our families together." _

_He got this sad look on his face as he smiled down at his daughter who sat in front of the fresh grave._

"_Maybe one day we could get together…for Peyton." _

"They live in Savannah, Georgia and the last I heard they were doing very well. Their daughter is beautiful and Jake is very kind.

She reached up and kissed me.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you or Maddy." She became scared and nervous as this time she began to shake.

"Listen to me pretty girl. I will fight until my dying breath before I ever let anything happen to you or our daughter or me for that matter. I will never leave you two. Do you understand?" I brushed the hair from her face as she gripped her hands tightly around my shirt.

"I love you so much Lucas Scott. I don't ever want to lose you.

"You never will.

She pulled me into a kiss that turned heated as she straddled me. I leaned further into the side of the bed as her hot sex began to grind into mine. I would never be able to get enough of this woman or ever tire of her. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist bringing her into me as much as I could.

I hiked her gown up as she pulled my throbbing dick from my pants and eased onto me perfectly. I began to thrust inside of her as she muffled my groans that dared to escape my mouth. In this moment we became one instantly and without hesitation. We were both showing each other just how much we needed and loved each other and how we were never going to be separated.

Her fingers twisted into my hair as she brought me closer to her and I captured her lips with mine. This time she began to grind her hips harder into mine as I let her take control of this moment. I knew that her knees were going to get burned against the carpet as she rode me so I quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her slowly to lie down against my parted legs as we both began to take control of our rhythm together. With one of my hands resting by my side to give me support to continue to thrust into her, I used my other to hold her steady on top of me as she rested both of her hands on opposite sides of her body to continue her movements as well.

We made eye contact and I leaned closer to her as she sat upright once more and we both got lost in the mind-blowing kiss we were sharing together.

"Fuck!" We both moaned together as we exploded around each other and I pulled her close to me as I continued to spill inside of her and she purred. I held her close to my body as I buried my face into her chest.

"I love you so much, Lucas."

"I love you, Brooke."

* * *

**Thoughts? I think for the most part of this story it will be in Lucas's POV until we get deeper into the story after the kidnapping which MAY be the next chapter! Got to speed this baby up! Like I said this story will be at movie speed! So it will probably be a short story! STAY TUNED!**


	4. Fear

**WOW Sorry I've been MIA...so much has been going on that I've barely had time to sleep! So here's a chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fear  
**

A few weeks have gone by and things seemed to be going okay. I have still had some nightmares, but my main concern has always lied upon my family. They seem to be adjusting and enjoying themselves here in Mexico so I feel content. I have not let the phone call I received from the CIA leave my mind. I haven't heard anything else but that doesn't mean there still is no threat for me to worry about.

"What are you doing? We are going to be late!" Brooke walked in a little flustered and grasped her hair in her hand.

"Zip me please?" She asked sweetly and I noticed she was not wearing a bra.

I ran my fingers up her bare back as I zipped up her dress.

"Naughty boy." She turned to face me letting her hair fall along her shoulders as she quickly kissed me.

"Get dressed! This is Maddy's first recital and she's excited. Come on. Scoot!" She smacked me on the butt and hurried out of the room.

I did as my wife asked and started getting dressed. I put on my dress pants and my blue button down shirt and fixed my hair. I looked like a happy father and was I ever. Madelyn loved playing the piano and it was something she was extremely talented at. I walked into the kitchen where my little princess was eating a bowl of cereal and Brooke did some finishing touches on her hair.

"Momma stop, I look fine." Maddy batted Brooke's hand away and I winked at her.

"I know baby girl, but I just want to make sure." Brooke leaned over and started giving sloppy kisses on the side of Maddy's face.

"Alright my lovely ladies, let's get going." I held my hands out for the both of them and they took each of mine.

I decided I would drive us today instead of having one of my drivers take us. It was a beautiful day and the sun wasn't beating down on us too hard.

"Oh honey, can you stop here first? I need to get something for Maddy."

"What is it Mommy?" Madelyn asked craning her neck to see where we were.

"Well you know Mommy's friend, Elena?" Brooke turned to face Maddy in the backseat.

Maddy nodded and her smile grew bigger across her face.

"Well she made something for you and she isn't going to make your concert so I figured we would stop by first to see her."

Maddy jumped up and down in the backseat as I parked the car outside Elena's store. I cut the engine off and slid out the keys. I held my hand up to my two ladies and got out, went to let my sweet daughter out then my beautiful wife who rewarded me with a tender kiss on the lips.

"Come on Madelyn…we don't want to be late, so let's be quick." Brooke held out her for Maddy and just as I was about to take Brooke's hand, my phone rang.

"You both go on while I get this call." I said to her kissing her forehead and winking at my daughter.

She nodded and Madelyn and Brooke skipped off to see Elena. I didn't recognize the number calling and then it worried me that maybe it was the CIA again.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"_Señor Scott." _

My blood froze as I immediately knew the man the voice belonged to.

"Degrachi." I couldn't breathe right but I kept my entire focus on the two most important people in my life through the store window as they laughed and talked with Elena.

"_You know…you are a hard man to track down. After my capture I knew you would disappear from me but you should know that I would always find you and your lovely family."_

My hand gripped tighter around the phone as he mentioned my family.

"Believe me when I say if any harm comes to my family, I'll have your head mounted on my wall." I hissed at him.

His thick accented voice began to mock me as he laughed.

"_You still have something that I want Mr. Scott and I aim to get what I want."_

"Did killing my partner and then torturing me not explain enough to you that I don't have what you were seeking all those years ago?" I tried to keep my voice down and my eyes on my family but it wasn't working.

If Degrachi could contact me via phone then he knew exactly where my location was as well.

"_Oh but Mr. Scott your partner Sawyer **did **know more." _

I shook my head, no this is a lie. This is all lies. Peyton never lied to me; she never kept secrets from me. We were partners and we trusted each other completely.

"You're lying and when I find you, I am going to kill you myself!" I let my words sink in to tell him I am not joking around.

"_We'll see about that. By the way that's a lovely dress your wife is wearing." _

I dropped the phone as Brooke and Madelyn walked out of the store together. I looked around and that's when I noticed we were not alone.

Panicked, I looked towards Brooke and she knew something was wrong. I saw as her hand gripped tighter around Maddy's hand as she held her gift in her hand. Elena had made her a crocheted quilt with a black and white design and music notes in different shapes.

I heard the sound of tires screeching and I knew something horrible was about to happen.

"BROOKE!" I reached for my gun I always carry on me and turned towards the car that came to a stop.

I fired my gun twice killing the driver but then the passenger started firing back.

I heard Madelyn and Brooke both scream. I wanted to turn to make sure they were both okay, but if I took my eyes off the men I would be dead. I fired at the other guy shooting him down. The moment I turned my back to run towards my wife and daughter, I heard another car in the background but it was too late for me.

"LUCAS!" Brooke screamed as I felt two bullets go into my back.

I fell to my knees.

"Señora!"

I heard Elena call out signaling for Brooke and Madelyn to come inside but then Elena was shot as well. Tears escaped my eyes.

"DADDDDDY!" Maddy screamed as she started to run towards me. Brooke wrapped her arms around her and held her back as Brooke's face was covered in tears.

I turned around so I could see where the other shots came from and I saw one man charge towards me. With the strength I had left I aimed my gun at him and shot him right between the eyes.

"Brooke, run!" I screamed and again I was ambushed by more men as another shot me in the arm and then twice in the chest.

My whole body went numb and I looked over to see if Brooke and Maddy had gotten away but there were too many of them.

"DAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDY!" Her screams made my ears bleed.

"Maddy." I whispered because I couldn't move as the blood poured from my chest.

"MADELYN!" My wife screamed into the air.

I looked over and saw her trying to fight off the men who were prying our daughter from her and she fell to her knees as she was shot three times in the chest.

"BROOKE!" I blacked out.

My entire body was aching. I couldn't move. I tried opening my eyes but it was too painful. I was lying on my back and I felt…cold. _Open your eyes_. I struggled to open them and when I did the sun was blazing into my sight. I coughed and then I heard a small whimper. I turned my head towards the sound and I couldn't breathe.

I reached my hand out and I couldn't reach her. My wife. My beautiful wife was face down on the ground, her head was facing me and a dark red pool of blood poured slowly from her mouth.

"No." I said and I tried moving closer to her but it was impossible.

"Lucas." She coughed and hot tears started to pool up in my eyes.

"Brooke, don't you dare leave me." I choked on my words.

"She's gone." She was finally able to move and her hand met mine.

I clasped my hand around her small one.

"It's not over…you and me are going to survive this."

It almost seemed like an eternity before I finally heard in the distant background sirens blaring as they got closer. I dragged myself as much as I could towards Brooke and I was finally able to brush the hair from her face.

"Why…why did this happen?" Her words were barely audible and I began to cry.

"Don't speak Brooke. You need to save your strength. Please!" I was begging her to try to save all her energy to make it to the hospital.

I looked past Brooke and saw Elena dead staring at me. Her eyes were blaming me for this whole ordeal and it was my fault. One of friends we have met here is now dead because of me. Our daughter is now gone because of me. Brooke is barely alive because of me. All of this happened because of me. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Stay with me." I said to Brooke as I faded away.

_Peyton and I have been partners for a little over a year now and we've gotten to know each other very well over the past few months. We have so much in common that it makes me enjoy my job more than I did before. _

_I was putting my shoes on as I sat on the bed when Peyton walked out of the bathroom trying to clasp a locket around her neck. Peyton was a beautiful woman with a guarded heart. That was something I discovered the moment I met her. _

_I finished putting my shoes on and walked over to her. _

"_Do you want me to help you?" I reached for the locket and she snatched it away. I stepped back as I felt I offended her._

"_I am sorry, it's just…this is a very personal item and I don't ever let it out of my sight." _

_I watched her as she held onto the locket as if her life depended on it. _

"_I understand."_

"_Lucas?"_

I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming.

"Lucas!"

I still saw Peyton's face but it was a different voice.

"Peyton?" I questioned and it hurt to talk as I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Lucas, honey, no, it's Haley." As she grabbed my hand, I knew instantly that it was her.

"Hales?" I tried to open my eyes but it hurt too much.

"Sssshhh Lucas…you're in the hospital and you have lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

My eyes shot open and I sat upright in the bed.

"Where's Brooke? Where's Maddy?" It hurt to talk, it hurt to move, breathe, everything hurt.

"Lucas, please lay down!" Haley scolded me.

"Haley, where's my wife and daughter?"

I heard the door swing open and Nathan walked in looking a complete mess. He looked at Haley and she nodded. She left the room as she caressed her stomach protectively.

"Nathan, what the hell!"

He sat next to my bed and forced me to lie down.

"Lucas, what do you remember?" He asked me sternly and quietly.

"I…I…don't…I mean…" I tried to remember, the last thing I remember was dreaming about Peyton and her locket…and it was Madelyn's piano recital…and…

"Degrachi."

Nathan tensed and jerked out of his chair.

"Luke, the police want to have you arrested and put on trial. You killed a cop." Nathan began to pace as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nate they were coming after me because of Degrachi. He fucking called me. He knew about Brooke and Maddy. He came after my family, Nathan!" I started to get dizzy.

"Well you're going to have to answer a lot of questions that I am sure you are not ready for. The head of the police department wants you hanged for this."

"I remember their faces, each and every one of them…" My heart stopped as I remembered.

"Brooke…where is she?"

All the color in Nathan's face drained and I knew…she was dead.

I began to cry.

"She's…she's not doing so well Luke. She was shot three times in the chest, one of the bullets pierced through close to her heart, and another pierced a lung. She's holding on but barely. The doctors don't understand how she's still breathing." Nathan was very protective of Brooke, he always has been and that's why I loved my brother. He was willing to do anything for my family just as I would for his.

"Anything on Madelyn? Anything?" I was beginning to feel the pain that I programmed my body to sustain and it was taking a toll on me.

I sunk back into the bed and the pain vibrated and coursed through my entire body and then that's when I started coughing up blood.

"Damn Luke, rest. You need your rest. You can't fight this, please just rest and I'll do what I can to find Maddy. I promise."

Nathan called for a nurse and I was trying to object but she shot me full of morphine.

"I need to see Brooke…I…" I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Everything felt heavy. I wasn't sure if I was sleeping or dead. It felt like I was sleeping but I couldn't feel anything. Is this what dead is? Feeling relaxed but not able to move? I felt something warm but was I really feeling that?

"Brooke, honey?"

That voice sounds so familiar. Why does it hurt to breathe? I wanted to say something, anything but it hurt to try and speak. _Open your eyes._ I demanded myself.

"Brooke?"

I tried moving but it wasn't working. Am I dead? Then the feeling of reality sunk in and my entire body ached. I was able to open my eyes but barely. The first thing I saw was this machine…it….was it helping me to breathe? Oh my God, what has happened to me? The light of the room was blinding and I could barely make out Haley sitting beside me.

"Oh sweetie you've opened your eyes. Don't try and speak okay? You still aren't able to breathe on your own." Haley squeezed my hand and this time I felt it.

I used my free hand to give her signs. She looked over at my hand and knew what I was asking of her.

"Lucas is in the other room. He's…he's able to talk but he's still in pretty bad shape."

Tears started to form behind my eyes. Lucas hurt is something that I could never deal with. I signed again and this time tears came to Haley's eyes.

"Tigger you need to get some rest."

She used my nickname which means it's pretty bad. I signed again and a large frown appeared on her face.

"Do you not remember what happened?" She pulled my hand into both of hers and held onto it tightly.

I closed my eyes trying to remember and then as the pain hit my chest; it all came back to me.

_The men were reaching for my daughter and I refused to let them take her not without me putting up a fight. My husband was lying on the ground and my daughter was being ripped from my hands._

"_MADELYN!" I screamed as I saw it coming. The men took her from me as I heard the gunfire and I could feel it ripping through my skin._

_I fell to my knees as everything went cold. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the look on my daughter's face._

Then I couldn't control what began next. I began to have a seizure. I felt my whole body convulse and watched as Haley panicked. I began crying because I felt like there was nothing I could do. I felt like I had no control of my body. I was scared and I haven't felt this way since the day Lucas came home from the military.

"_Hello?" I held the phone in my hand as I brushed my sleeping daughter's hair._

"_Mrs. Scott?" _

_I sat upright immediately as I knew the tone was one I should be concerned about._

"_Yes?"_

"_We are calling on behalf of your husband, Lucas Scott." _

_I clutched my arms around my daughter as I was dreading what the man on the other end of the phone call was going to tell me._

"_We want to inform you that your husband was injured pretty badly and he is relieved of his duties in the military but he is safe and doing well." _

_I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or worried. Injured? Relieved of his duties?_

"_Can I speak to him? Where is he?" I didn't want to panic and scare Madelyn but this was Lucas…**my** Lucas._

"_Mrs. Scott, your husband is fine and he is in the hospital recuperating in a facility overseas, but I assure you he will be home soon." _

Two weeks later….

_I had asked Nathan and Haley to watch Maddy while I met Lucas at the airport and brought him home. I wasn't sure what I was going to see when I saw my husband who has been gone for about two months. He was in the hospital for nearly two weeks and I was unable to speak to him during that entire time. _

_I fiddled my fingers as I waited in the lobby of his flight's gate. The last time I was this nervous was our first date. _

_Passengers started exiting and it was like waiting forever…then I finally saw the love of my life._

_He was wearing a dark pair of denim jeans with a blue button down shirt. His arm was in a sling and his face still had visible, healing bruises. I couldn't find my breath as I have never seen him like this before. I've never seen my strong, loving husband beat up or in physical distress. _

_When our eyes met, it was like the first time all over again. I wanted to cave, my knees wanted to buckle underneath me but I found every ounce of strength in me to run towards him and I gently threw my arms around him and held him close._

"_It is so great to see you pretty girl." His free arm wrapped tightly around me and I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face._

"_I've missed you so much." I tightened my grip around him almost forgetting about his injured arm._

_I pulled back from him placing my hands on each of his cheeks pulling him in for a kiss. I began to shake._

"_What's wrong?" He asked me._

"_When I got that phone call, I thought, I thought the worst had happened, I thought I had lost you." _

_His grip around my arms tightened and he pulled me close._

"_Pretty girl, I could never leave you."_

"Help please! Someone!" Haley's screams echoed through the room as I couldn't find my breath. Was I dying of shock at the realization that my daughter may be dead?

"Brooke!"

I heard Nathan's voice grow closer to me. Then a man appeared before me who I assumed was my doctor. He stuck a needle in me and then my body started to slowly relax. I watched as he checked all the machines that were hooked up to me. Tears started rolling down my face as I looked at the horror all over Nathan and Haley. What was happening? What _has_ happened? Why would something like this happen to us? Why would anything like this happen to anyone?

"She will be fine but she needs to be stress free. You shouldn't tell her anything that will upset her." The doctor was whispering to Haley and Nathan.

"She was asking about her daughter. She has every right to know."

I started to drift off into a sleep but I wanted to know what has happened to my daughter. I wanted to see Lucas. I was trying to fight the sedative he injected me with but it was overpowering me.

"Maddy." I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? Let me know!**


End file.
